


Just A Little Angst (With Porn)

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: Just A Little Porn [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Ball Gag, M/M, Older Akihito, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Younger Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: This...Asami...was getting out of hand...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsumaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaa/gifts).



> Hi guys! Just crawling from under my rock a little. Tatsumaa (Elicia_chan) asked for a continuation of my last installment and here it is after too long! Enjoy <3
> 
> Next month my baby boy is 2!!! I'm still dead on my feet and my blood pressure is way too high. Take care until I crawl from under my rock again, Bye :))

Asami drove Akihito home that night. He sat curled in the front seat with his arms close to his chest because the night was chilly. And to be honest, he wasn’t comfortable sitting in the front seat of his student’s car knowing what they were doing. He would have taken his own car, but another teacher’s car was towed after breaking down on the lot and he lent her his to use since he had nothing pressing to attend to with the promise he would get it back in the morning. He wasn’t expecting to stay back so later either, which is why he sort of allowed Asami to bully him into taking him home.

The thing was, Akihito couldn’t stop repeating to himself how their dynamic was _fucked up_. It was like every time Asami was able to hold him down and fuck a peice of his soul out of him he kept feeling worse and worse. He shouldn’t be falling down this particular rabbit hole so damn fast.

What was wrong with him?

Asami was seventeen, damnit, so why couldn’t his ten years age difference account for anything when it came to the teen wanting to shove his dick where it doesn’t belong? Why couldn’t Asami have wanted to mess with a girl or boy his own age?

“Why?”

Lost in thought the word was whisper soft, barely audible over the hum of the engine and the muted bustle of the traffic outside the wind up windows but Asami heard it anyways, much to Akihito’s chagrin.

“Why what?” the teen asked curiously.

Akihito huffed. “Take the long way around, let me off around the bend before you pass your parent’s house, I don’t want them seeing us together like this.”

“Together like how, Sensei? It's Not like I’m demanding head while I’m driving.”

Akihito’s anger flared at that and he glared at the teen maliciously. “Everything is sex with you, isn’t it? I don’t want anybody to see me coming out of your car so late at night. What if your parents think I’m taking advantage of you or something?”

Asami smirked and it only pissed Akihito off more.

“What if they think you’re my teacher and we were at school studying?”

Akihito’s hands balled into fists, he felt like he could punch something...or someone. “Typical childish thinking. Grown people don’t normally assume the best of any situation. I’d rather not have to explain to anybody why you're dropping me home so late at night in _your_ car. That normally means late night rendezvous or secret hookups.”

Asami chuckled then, humorless and low. “You’re so paranoid, Sensei.”

“And you’re just a kid with a big dick who don’t know when to keep it in his pants. I can see you ruining my life here if this ever gets out. And school? You fucked me at school, don’t ever do that again!”

Asami’s lips were thin with the familiar tick of annoyance in his jaw. His eyes were slitted but he didn’t take them off the road, putting on his indicator and making the turn down the street that would pass by his house, exactly what Akihito told him not to do.

Akihito made a groan of deep vexation before sitting back in the seat and crossing his arms, staring out the passenger side windows at the row of houses. The air was thick with their combined feelings and neither said anything, but Akihito recognized the houses that led up to where his and Asami’s house were on the other side. The car came to a stop, then the engine was cut and the headlights turned off when Akihito realized they were at his front gate. Grabbing his bag, he hurriedly threw the door open and then slammed it shut, wanting to leave Asami’s presence as quickly as possible; all the neighbours knew he drove a Honda, not an Audi and he was gay and he was in a male student's car and the rumors rang in his ears like those giant bells in high towers and he couldn't get away fast enough, couldn’t breathe in the shit-storm he knew was coming upon him like a black cloud because Asami didn’t fucking listen.

Akihito stepped on the first porch step, his goal being to hide behind his front door forever but a voice stopped his next step cold, causing him to let out a shiver of fear when Akihito’s mother called his name. 

“Takaba-Sensei?”

Akihito turned around and faced his front gate, his surprise etched on his face. Where did she come from so suddenly? And Asami, the fucker, was standing beside her with a filial smile on his face.

“Hello, I was coming from up the road when I saw my son’s car stop here, thank you for taking such good care of him.”

She bowed slightly and Akihito tried to hide his grimace behind a stilted smile, walking back to the gate and bowing in return. “It’s my pleasure, Asami-san.”

“He takes very good care of me, Mother. Helping me most where I fall short.”

Smug bastard. Akihito would have decked him if he could. His chuckle at that comment was awkward.

“Ooh, delightful,” the woman cooed. “In light of that, why don't I invite you to dinner tomorrow, Takaba-Sensei?”

It was rude to refuse, but refuse he wanted to do. No way he wanted to be on Asami’s ‘turf’. It would be like walking into the lion’s den. But he had a good enough reputation, besides being gay, and he wanted to keep it that way so his answer was a stilted, “Thank you.”

Asami’s smirk was too obvious to ignore and it made Akihito’s stomach drop.

“Lovely, Takaba-Sensei. We will see you at six pm tomorrow evening.”

Akihito bowed in gratitude before watching Asami watch his mother walk away. When those golden eyes met his again it was with a look he deciphered as _just about to get fucked six ways from Sunday._

Oh Shit...

..........

School the next day was awkward, at best.

Asami was his usual hawk-eyed self and that desk...he avoided his desk and chair as much as possible.

Asami said nothing at all to him though and for that he was eternally grateful. Hooray for small miracles.

But then it was five thirty in the evening and he stood before his closet with a towel slung across his waist, wondering what exactly he should wear to the home of the sophisticated Asami’s. 

It was informal anyway, slacks and a nice button up should be enough.

Standing on their front porch and ringing the doorbell oddly felt like an execution walk to Akihito. Right before he was to press the buzzer the door was opened and a very handsome man with brown eyes looked out at him, looking so much like Asami it was uncanny.

“Ah, Takaba-Sensei? My wife told me to expect you for dinner. Do come in.”

With a bow Akihito stepped inside, feeling like he had entered another world exclusive to the rich and powerful. Just the ambience of the house alone made him feel unworthy, especially to be stepping on such thick, sophisticated rug that felt like masseurs were under his feet.

“I’ll show you to the dining quarters, follow me please.”

“Thank you.”

It felt like walking a royal hall or similar.

“Here we are...” the man announced splendidly and Asami /the younger version-.-/ was the one to pull a chair back for him, which was the one beside him, the fucker.

“Ah, Takaba-Sensei, welcome,” Asami’s mother greeted.

Akihito bowed after sitting. “Thank you for having me.”

There were smiles all around and Akihito couldn’t help taking in the spread. There was at least ten dishes ranging from main course to appetizers, with chopsticks, forks and spoons before them.

The dinner was splendid and both Asami-san and Asami-sama were gracious hosts. They made Akihito feel relaxed and comfortable, making general small talk while they ate. Even Asami was on his Ps and Qs, behaving like he was the most filial son in front of his parents. That meant they probably didn’t know their son was a pervert of the highest order, which also meant they wouldn’t be sold on the _your son is the one molesting me_ argument.

He shivered at the thought of what such powerful people would do to him if they felt he was the one taking advantage of their _precious_ (bleh) son.

“That was a lovely dinner...Takaba-Sensei, are you cold?”

“N...”

Suddenly there was a hand on his forehead and Akihito looked startled at Asami, whose hand was on him.

“I’ll take him to the upstairs bathroom, get him cleaned up and a little warm,” Asami said with a smile while pushing his chair back.

Akihito smiled thinly, he didn’t want to look suspicious by refusing the offer.

“That’s wonderful, Dear. As a matter of fact why don’t you take him to your room, I turned the heater on before we came down.”

No fucking way...! “Um...”

“That’s a good idea, Mother, Father. Thank you for the meal.” 

Asami just stood there, waiting for him to follow and he took a deep breath before standing, following behind the teen with his heart in his throat.

..........

“You can come in, I don’t bite.” 

Akihito refused to cross the threshold. Utterly refused! “Except you do.”

Asami chuckled, turning around to take up a book he had lying on his bed. Japanese folktales...how childish.

“My parents are downstairs, what could I possibly do to you here?”

Good point....maybe. Asami was a crafty fox for sure.

Timidly, Akihito stepped into the room, taking it all in. It was exactly what he expected the son of an aristocrat’s room to look like, bare and elegant, except he expected worse from Asami with his lewd behaviour. Not even a pen was out of place. The air was crisp and warm, just like Asami-san had promised and Akihito stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of himself. Asami walked towards him and he flinched, expecting to be inconvenienced in some way but Asami trotted right past him to close the bedroom door.

With the lock. Shit.

“Could you not? It’s stuffy in here.”

“Liar.”

Fucker.

Asami walked back to his bed and sat before patting the space beside him. “Sit here, Sensei.”

Akihito looked back at the door forlornly.

“I want to show you something,” Asami continued.

“If it’s an exact replica of your dick I don’t want to see it,” Akihito griped.

Asami chuckled. “Nothing like that, Sensei. Now come.”

Akihito gave in. Asami’s parents were downstairs, what could possibly go wrong?

Famous last words...-.-

..........

The thing was, Akihito expected this. It was Asami’s usual MO; bullshit and ass fucking. Not in any special order, mind you.

As soon as he sat his ass down Asami pinned him to the bed and shoved a ball gag in his mouth before tying it around his head. He struggled, oh how he did but Asami had the bulk, remember? And he was just the delicate butterfly about to get his ass reamed.

Again.

Jesus christ, when will it stop?

His arms were pinned over his head, then his wrists tied together with a silk tie; way more expensive than the polyester ones he had in his own closet.

“Shh,” Asami shushed when he tried to scream at him around the ball gag. “Just so my parents won’t hear you...”

As soon as it was out Akihito would be biting this kid’s ears off.

“Just a quickie, Sensei. I can’t get enough of you.”

Akihito watched helpless while Asami pulled everything off his lower extremities with his grabby hands, exposing him in ways he didn’t want to be exposed.

“Already hard, Sensei. Were you waiting on me to fuck you tonight?”

Horrified and ashamed, Akihito realized Asami was right. It must have been the glass of wine he had at dinner. When Asami held him and stroked a few times, Akihito couldn’t help the shivers that wracked his body.

“Want you, my cute Akihito...”

Asami sounded breathless, like he’s been anticipating this for a while. Insatiable bastard. He watched as the teen unzipped, undressed and then settled back between his legs, holding that frankenstein thing he liked to call a dick in his hand. 

Akihito screamed again around the gag when his legs were pushed back, not wanting to do this but instead of getting speared by frankenstein he got rammed by frankenstein’s baby; that tongue.

It wasn’t bad, really. Turned him on so good he was leaking hard by the third swipe of that dexterous tongue. When Asami started stroking him in tandem he realized the ball gag was a _very good_ idea. No way he would have been able to keep his voice down like this. He didn’t even know he could be so noisy until Asami.

His chest heaved when Asami shoved a finger in and out of him before taking him in his mouth and sucking hard.

Jesus, where were these teens learning these things? Most of his adult partners before were way more vanilla than Asami.

He wanted to tell Asami to stop, wish his hands were free so he could grab his hair and fuck his face harder and come down his throat. Then Asami added another finger and he bucked hard when his prostate was hit. God, but he was going to die; his brain would melt and come out his dick for sure. Asami kept staring at him, up and down he went but his eyes never strayed from his face. It was embarrassing but Asami always said he loved his facial expressions and he had no idea why. He moaned long and loud as Asami continued, noticing his position like one of those porn stars; legs impossibly wide and taking it, his skin blushing red and sweat slick.

“Come down my throat, Sensei...”

The pleasure raced up Akihito’s spine like liquid fire. He thrashed and bucked like the worst kind of bull. This was it...

_Don’t stop..._

_Don’t stop..._

Everything got impossibly tight and white hot. His muscles locked and his vision swam and Asami’s mouth was still on him, sucking and Akihito couldn’t help it, he cried from how intense it all was.

Asami didn’t allow him any respite though. One of his legs was thrown over one of Asami’s shoulder while he turned on his side to ease the pressure. The ball gag was scrabbled hastily from his mouth but before he could take a deep breath Asami was kissing him breathless, splitting him open on his dick in the same instant. The teen swallowed his cry of pain at the sudden intrusion, moving immediately against him. He wanted to cry, it hurt so bad but every time he thrashed his head from side to side Asami followed, until he used one of his hands to hold him by the throat and keep his head still, kissing him senseless all the more.

Akihito wanted to curse and rail against Asami but he felt like he was losing precious breath. Asami blanketed him with his larger body and wouldn’t give his mouth a break. He was starting to feel light headed.

_Asami stop, please..._

_I can’t breath..._

_Hurts..._

It felt like an eternity but Asami stuttered, movements becoming erratic before he _pushed_ and stilled, coating Akihito’s insides with his hot seed. When the teen rolled to the side, breathing heavily Akihito drew in a deep breath of air, coughing when his lungs expanded too much.

Asami turned towards him. “Sensei, are you alright?”

Akihito shoved him off the bed with his bound hands, sitting up and biting at the tie around his wrists. He didn’t care that he was soiling the bed spread. Serves Asami right.

“I’m leaving!” Indignant Akihito threw himself from the bed, ready to grab his clothes and leave. Except, he fell flat on his ass when his legs weren’t strong enough to hold him up.

It hurts, a lot, but Akihito didn’t care. He had to leave. Now.

“Sensei, let me help...”

Akihito viciously batted Asami’s hands away when he tried to touch him.

“I can’t do this, I can’t...” Akihito cried while he tried to crawl away. “First at school, now your parent’s house? While they’re here?!”

Asami straightened, putting his hands on his hips like a put upon child. “Let me help you clean up.”

“No!” Akihito cried out when Asami grabbed him by the arm. Next thing he knew there was a hand over his mouth and he was manhandled into what he realized was a bathroom from in the room. Asami slammed the door shut before turning to glare at him, anger in his golden eyes.

“Clean yourself up right now, Takaba, because if I have to do it you won’t like it.”

His eyes were hard and there was that tick in his jaw, the one that previewed his annoyance.

Akihito turned towards the full length mirror beside him and looked at himself; bruises all over his body and cum running down his thighs. Asami reduced him to a fucked out mess in the space of a few minutes.

He got in the shower and bathed, all under the watchful eye of Asami. He emptied the entire bottle of body wash down the drain when he was done. Asami had cleaned up too and then they both redressed. Asami had gone down first, making sure his parents weren’t anywhere close enough to scrutinize him too properly while he made a beeline for the door. How would he explain going upstairs in good condition and then coming down walking like he got a stick stuck up his ass?

Whatever bullshit Asami fed his parents he didn’t know, but the next thing he knew Asami was escorting him home, walking him up to his front gate.

“Hey, this is where you stop, you’re not allowed any further.” Akihito would have shoved the teen away if he wasn’t afraid how that would look to any prying eyes.

Asami smiled. “Whatever you say, Sensei.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, both of them just staring at each other until Akihito said, “Aren’t you going back over?”

“I want to see you go in and lock your door first,” Asami answered.

“Yeah, fine.” Akihito kept glancing over his shoulder with every step, making sure that Asami didn’t follow him or anything. He kept telling himself Asami would follow and pounce like a tiger...

Could you blame him?


End file.
